


Scars Seen and Unseen

by Raiya27516



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parenting, Bulimia, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Parent(s), Male-Female Friendship, Other, Single Parents, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya27516/pseuds/Raiya27516
Summary: Growing up in the Isle of The Lost was painful and had it struggles, but it had some moments of joy.You usually would not have "friends" in the usual sense of the word, still you couldn't help but form some kind of bonds.





	1. Claudine Frollo

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I formed after reading Melissa de la Cruz' books and seeing Descendants a second time. I wondered about the secondary characters and so I wrote this one-shots.

Claudine Frollo

She was the only daughter of Claude Frollo.

Or at least the only one that he “cared” about, though he would deny the existence of another child her might have sired. Care was a strange word to use when describing the way that Judge Frollo treated his child, still he in his infinite compassion decided to raise her, just like he had done so long ago with some boy. Every moment of her life she had been afraid of him. But she should be grateful; most parents in the Isle don’t raise their children and they suffer the pains of the prison set up by King Adam Beast.

God didn’t like children born out of sin, children born out of lust and that’s why they have to suffer. She does not or so she convinces herself.

“I was weak” He used to tell Claudine when she asked about her mother “She was just a whore, you are blessed …you don’t look… or conduct yourself like her” (Her father said she looked like his dear mother, she thought that she should thank God for that) She didn’t know much of her mother. Just that she deserved to be in the Isle and had made her virtuous father sin in a moment of weakness, and then her whore of a mother had left her in the doorstep of Frollo’s house and returned to her unbeliever life.

(She may have seen her once or twice in the market, living of the world’s oldest profession; she looked away quickly and resumed her path)

Despite being raised in the virtuous path, she couldn’t live to Judge Frollo’s expectations or as he said “You are not virtuous enough, yet my child”. Her father punishes her steadily, not too hard, just a few lashes to save her from Hell.

When she was thirteen she started to punish herself. Just a few cuts in the arms with a blade she carried in her pocket, and when she didn’t have it she clawed her nails on her palms. She punished herself for her sins; like not being joyous when she obeys, for not praying at the same time every day, for talking to her unbeliever classmates more than the strictly necessary, for eyeing too long to a boy… Also she repeats her father’s alphabet almost like a chant.

(Just to be sure that she had learned and still knows it)

_(A, Abomination…B, Blasphemy…C, Contrition…D, Damnation…E, Eternal damnation…F, Forgiveness…G, Goodness…H, Hellfire…I, Inquisition...J, Justice)_

It isn’t until she finds a book in the market that she realizes that she is fucked up. As fucked up as Quasimodo had been. (Still she punishes herself for using coarse language, just a small cut on her leg)

The book is about the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

“Father never told me about this” Claudine muttered to herself while she read. After she finishes the book for the first time, she is conflicted about how her father treats her.

For one part she wants to believe that it is all lies and her father was unjustly exiled in this wrecked Isle with the villains. The Hunchback was an ungrateful son of a Gipsy. And Esmeralda had been a temptress…like her mother. And for the other, she knew that her father was raising her as little more than his personal slave. He was trying to destroy her spirit. She didn’t know if she could break free from him.

Her work at the Creperié allows her to know about the Isle, just by hearing at the conversations of the customers. They never look at or talk to her more than the necessary, they are kind of afraid of her father and she is thankful for that. Still she starts to develop a sort for acquaintance with some of the other kids. They are as broken as her in some ways, they all have scars…

They try to help each other as much as they can, though they relationship was a wary one at first and it took its time to warm up as much it was “allowed” at the Isle. Harriet has tried to keep her blade far away from her; Claudine took her flask in turn. It didn’t last long. Anthony usually kept her distracted with his talk. (She tries not to be seen with him too much, if her father knew he would lock her in her room) Freddie used to join Anthony’s intents, but she left… She was afraid to lose the other two, though they promised her that they wouldn’t leave.

(They don’t know that she joined the Anti-Hero Club, they didn’t since they didn’t trust Yen Sid and had a reputation to maintain for their gangs)

It was all smooth until one morning her father caught her singing a song Anthony taught her about a nightingale while she was washing the dishes.

“Songs should only be for the Lord” He told her with “concern” “Claudine you were becoming virtous…” Then he hit her with a cane a few times and then he paused to take a whip. For a reason she recited the alphabet in her mind until started to feel nothing and lost consciousness. “Pray for forgiveness” Her father said every time the whip touched her back

_(A, Abomination…B, Blasphemy…C, Contrition…D, Damnation…E, Eternal damnation…F, Forgiveness…G, Goodness…H, Hellfire…I, Inquisition...J, Justice)_

When she opened her eyes she was lain in a dirty mattress. At first she was scared and disoriented, and then she realized that Harriet was looking at her from a corner of the room. “Thanks” She muttered touching her back and starting to get up.

“You should stay lain” Harriet said taking out her flask and offering it to her before taking a sip.

“You should stay sober” Claudine said gaining a grin from the pirate and laying back.

They were silent until Anthony arrived carrying a bag. “Ginny heard your father yelling and told me, she was sure that you were going to die” He explained looking to the floor “When I arrived you were a…how do I say this?”

“Mass of blood” Harriet completed.

“Thanks sweetheart” He said rolling his eyes and continued “Your father was out and the only place I could take you was here…” He looked at Harriet uncomfortably “This is our hideout…”

Harriet had a smug smile.Claudine didn’t want to thinkor know about what they did in this place.

“And now that you are fully awaken…”Anthony started to say with his usual casual voice “What the HELL you were doing?” He finalized raising his voice.

“You must have done something great to have your father this angry” Her raven haired said.

The blonde girl sighed and said “I was singing while I washed last night dishes” Her friends looked at each other in disbelief. Since they didn’t know anything else to do, they laughed a little.

“Our parents are really crazy” Harriet said absently.

After an hour or so, they left for their own places. They promised to return on the morning with more food; Anthony’s bag had dry bread and an almost good apple. She was falling asleep again. She dreamed about leaving like the Rotten Four to Auradon.

In her heart she knew that it could happen.


	2. Anthony Tremaine

Anthony was the only man in the Tremaine family.

There was once a time when he wasn’t the only one, or so he can remember.

(Once he had asked about it to his mother and she told him to never ask again)

His mother Anastasia was once a cheerful woman who cared for her children, but his grandmother had broken her. But before she did, his mother had taught him kindness (as much as she could at the isle of course) and that everyone deserved love in their lives.

“Everyone deserves to have love in their lives”His mother told him when she finished telling him a story.

“Even people like us?” He asked.

“Even people like us”

However as the years passed by, he realized that there was little place for love in the Isle. He knew that his father didn’t love his mother and that his mother had left her heart out of the Isle with someone he didn’t know.

(Allana had noticed it too, Anya didn’t)

Grandmother almost never played favorites, but if she had to she favored him or Diane. Mostly because both of them were the oldest,and the workforce of the family. Sometimes he wanted to drag his cousins and sister from those rooms in the docks, but knew that if he did his grandmother would cut off his heel or something like that.

(She always said that when she got annoyed by the children, until one day she actually cut off Drisha’s heel)

People gave him condescend smiles when he walked around their territory, Lady Tremaine insisted on using her title in the isle and her granddaughters were common…

(He didn’t want to think about it.)

“We need the money” She said indifferently.

“They are humiliating us” Anthony protested “How do you want me to be Lord Tremaine one day if…”

He only felt a hit with a cane on his leg. It had been the first time his grandmother actually hurt him.

“There are things we must do if we want to survive, as long it doesn’t affect you directly, why do you care?”

“Because they are family” He thought but realized that it was the best to bit his tongue. After that he created his “Lord Tremaine persona”, he realized that he couldn’t be kind to anyone at least in public, even not to his sister Anya or his cousin Dizzy. He formed his own gang with Gianna Gaston, Hal Westergaard, Alan Slim, Lila Rourke and Laurent.

(He didn’t know why he decided to have Laurent, but as the boy was just eager to please…)

He was a leader to them, not a friend. Still deep inside he got sure that they got safety and sometimes food, and of course treatment, when they were too hurt by their parents.

They usually stayed the “safer-side” of the Isle; where they all lived save for Alan. In this side, the saner villains had settled and ran their business to live “honestly”; among them were the Tremaine, Prince Hans and his two brothers, Judge Frollo, Lyle Tiberius Rourke,Dr. Facilier (surprisingly) and Gaston. On the “middle grounds” were the less saner but not too cracked, among them Maleficient (just too obsessed with revenge and ruled the Isle from her Bargain Castle), Evil Queen (still trying to be beautiful), Jafar (now living from theft), Cruella (she not as cracked as you may think for Isle standards), Mother Gothel (still trying to get her “flower” back with questionable methods), Captain Hook (not surprise there) Ursula and Governor Ratcliffe. On the “don’t-dare-to-enter-side” were the totally insane villains like Alameda Slim (who shoot anyone who dared to go near his house), Queen of Hearts (still obsessed with heads), Madam Mim and her family (do you even have to ask?) and many others Anthony didn’t remember.

(His mother never let him go further than the Castle Across the Way)

Ginny had once called them cowards for staying around their territory, but in the Isle if you wanted to survive you had to be careful.

(Survive was the question)

“Have you ever thought why no one has died yet?” Lila asked while treating Gianna’s new wound in the chest. The question had gotten his interest.

“Actually no” Hal said indifferently, it wasn’t that he wasn’t truly interested but after four days in a row without eating you can’t really stay focused on something.

“No matter how badly we bleed, we never die” Lila muttered.

“That’s true” Alan nodded and then made a face remembering the three times his father had shoot him in a drunken stupor. He had been unconscious for almost a week the last time.

“Why bother, we are still alive” Anthony said with a quiet but firm voice “As long we stay this way…we won’t talk about it”

His gang seemed to agree with him, but Lila just looked at him and started to mind her own business.

In fact, he was just uncomfortable with death. He still remembered how Drisha had an hemorrhage for many days and even Aunt Drizella had thought the she would die.

(And when she didn’t, Drizella just threw her a broom and ordered her to sweep)

Also he often wondered how Hal and other kids could still be alive after many days without a meal.

And how Claudine didn’t die after her cuts got infected.

(He wanted to think that it was because he and Harriet took care of them with some things they could get from the shipments)

Harriet…

She was a topic he didn’t think about.

They had met for the first time when they both were five years-old and she had stolen his lunch. Of course he ran after her and she spat at him. He didn’t get it back.

After that they didn’t talk for many years, until he decided to ask her to dance in Hell Hall. He had asked Mal first (he used to have a crush on her), but after she turned him down he decided to try his luck with the pirate. She had accepted with a shriek. They shared a few kisses that night but didn’t talk to each other for a few weeks.

Until the Rotten Four left for Auradon.

The night after they left, Harriet had been at the Westergaard’s House drinking with Hal’s older brother Harald. For a reason he decided to drag her out (with Hal’s help) to the docks. If Captain Hook saw his “pride and joy” with that guys (as he called them), surely Harriet would get another scar. They stayed at a room down in the docks. At morning, when Harriet was sober, both knew that didn’t want to leave. And so, when he wasn’t with his gang, he was with Harriet at their hideout.

Much like Claudine, at first he tried to keep her sober but then realized that his tries were futile. She would not stop drinking until she decided to. His gang didn’t know about his pseudo-relationship with the pirate girl, and if they did they keep quiet about it. But his mother was a different matter. She knew about it and had talked him about it.

“Do you love her?” She had asked on one of those days when she cared about those around.

“I like her” He responded after thinking about it. He liked Harriet, but couldn’t say that he loved her.

“You do know that you both can be hurt when this ends” “We know” Both knew that there was no place for love in the Isle, but there was place for passions and flings. Most of the children in the Isle were result of those nights. He was deep in his thoughts, when his sister interrupted them.

“You have…you know” Allana asked when they were cleaning the salon. There were rare times when his sister actually talked to him and didn’t make a snide remark.

“What?”

“I know about you and the oldest Hook” She made a smug smile.

“Oh”

“You are not as discreet as you think” she made a pause and looked at him seriously “Now answer”

“I think you already know the answer” He turned to leave to check on Claudine who was still at the hideout.

“What answer?” Dizzy asked innocently from the stairs.

“No one called you” Allana spat. He didn’t like how they treated Dizzy, but knew that if he did something Drizella would surely do something against Anya. His youngest sister was his first priority. Dizzy stayed and helped to clean. Even if she was raised by Drizella, he didn’t have a mean bone in her body. Anthony truly wished that she left for Auradon.

_“Someday”_ He thought.

“If you want to know why I asked”Allana whispered to him “You do know how you make brats, no?” Anthony opened his eyes and left, this time Allana left for the other side.

He had not thought about it. He didn’t want to think about it.

When he was arriving at the hideout, he saw Harriet being dragged by her father. Both were drunk and yelling to each other.

“Shit” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoper you liked it.  
> Leave a comment if you have a constructive critic or a suggestion.  
> Next chapter: Harriet and her siblings


	3. Harriet Hook

Harriet felt the sharp cut of her father’s sword on her cheek.

“You disappoint me” He said and left.

She did not cry, in fact she haven’t cried in a long time. Not since she got her first cut on the leg when she was five years old. (Also she had to admit that she barely felt anything, it was difficult to feel something when most of your body is alcohol) “Nothing I haven’t deal with before” She thought touching the new cut she had. Her fingers had little blood on them “This time is not so deep” Captain James Hook was in one of those days when he was in a bad mood. On those days he distributed cuts, hits and coarse words to everyone in the ship. When they were younger she and her siblings shared the same amount of cuts. Now Harry was the one who received them the most. (Her twin didn’t care though; it was a way of getting attention from their father)

As the oldest, she was their father’s favorite though she was treated little better than CJ or Harry. Of course she got better food and she actually got to have a decent bed unlike the other two who took turns to sleep on an old couch that no one liked.

“What have I done this time?” She thought.

She had left to check in Claudine, of course she didn’t tell anyone about her…friend or the hideout. (And of course nothing about Anthony) Anthony… He was the reason of why her father decided to unleash all his rage towards her. Someone had told him. (One small voice in the back of her head told her that the person had been Harald Westergaard, she would take care of him later…)

She was pondering on what to do next while she was laid on her bed, if she went back to the hideout…her father’s crew would follow her? She couldn’t risk her friend or…her kind-of-a-boyfriend.

At least she had her flask.The same one she had stolen from Gaston when she was barely eleven. (Gaston never noticed and if he did, he never tried to get it back) No one understood why she drank, not even her siblings. But for her it was better to escape their “beautiful” reality when she was drunk and also alcohol was cleaner than water in the Isle, and easier to get. Besides that, Captain Hook was the one who left his whiskey around his children.

CJ’s…their mother, had been the first one to try to get her to quit drinking. And she was also the first one to fail.

“Rhetta are too young to be drinking” She had told her when she was thirteen and discovered her flask between her bed sheets.

“It’s not your fucking problem” She took the flask from the elder’s hands and buried it in her chest.

“You are my daughter”

“You are not _my_ mother” Harriet said with a small voice and looked away. And it was true, Helga Sinclair was not her mother but she was the only maternal figure they had during their childhood. The blonde woman was the only one who took care of them when Mr Smee wasn’t around.

(She often wondered why she didn’t leave when CJ didn’t came back from Auradon)

Often she wondered who her mother was, and like Claudine she would never get a straight answer. But her father once in a drunken stupor said that her mother was a sea witch.

Of course she didn’t believe him. Who would believe a drunk?

She tried to get up from her bed and she lain again when she started to feel drowsy and she attributed it to her hangover. It had to be the hangover like most days.

_It must be_

There was little chance that she could…

_No, it couldn’t be._

Then she decided to wait for the night to cover her new escapade. She was sure that Claudine wouldn’t die, not when Anthony knew about medical care.

When night arrived, she grabbed her coat and her dagger. Then she went down the street towards the docks, she was deep in her thoughts as she could be with her killer headache when she saw Ginny Gothel running from her mother.Mother Gothel never ceased to amaze her with her methods to regain her beauty and how she reacted when she failed miserably. Ginny was soaked in blood, which was probably hers.

She didn’t stop to help since Ginny hated her, but she felt a little guilty when their eyes crossed for a second. Harriet was sure that no one would dare to help Ginny and as always she would regain her health and her mother would try to do something to her. Though she hated that girl she had to admit that she was stronger than many people in the Isle. Then she tripped and fell. She didn’t have time to put her hands so she fell on her face. Someone approached her. She was almost sure that he or she would kick her as it was custom at the Isle

. But the person grabbed her by the arm and made her stand up.

It was Hal Westergaard.

“Don’t thank me” He muttered uncomfortalby and looking around to be sure that no one saw them.

“I wasn’t going to” She responded back “Now get lost”

Then she reusmed her path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> I'm sorry that I don't update regularly but I don't always have time. I have another story about Descendants at fancition.net called Second Chances under the username of Remy-chan 27516, check it you may like it.


	4. Hal Westergaard

Hal was the runt of the litter in the Westergaard family.

Always ignored, always unprotected.

So making an alliance of sorts with Anthony Tremaine had been a good choice from the start, after all the other options were Mal (who treated him as a loser),Harriet Hook (who scared him when they were younger),Uma (hell no), Rick (no thanks) and the Gastons (they were a viable option but no). At first he had been wary of the others in the gang, mostly of Alan since his father’s outbursts were legendary on the Isle.

His father of course disapproves; he doesn’t want him to be involved with those people. Unsurprisingly his father actually notices him when he is a disappointment. His father says that is because he doesn’t want him to fall with the wrong kind of people (as if there was an option in the Isle).

But he knows that there’s another reason to that. Anthony’s father was his own father’s estranged brother. Estranged because he had been caught with is sister-in-law and then ran away with her to the other side of the Isle never to be seen again. At first he wanted of tell the truth to Anthony, but when they are alone and he wants to talk about it, the Tremaine starts to talk in a monologue as if he could senses what he is going to talk about. Still Anthony protects him when he does stupid things and he is thankful for that.

 He was thinking about that when he saw Harriet Hook falling down in the street. He helped her to stand up grabbing her by the arm.

“Don’t thank me” He muttered.

“I wasn’t going to” She responded back “Now get lost”

She ran away and he looked around to see if someone had been around to see his moment of weakness. He was doomed if someone had seen that.

Mostly because almost everyone knew that he was usually too nice for his own good. Though he would put the blame on the fact that he didn’t eat often and it made him do things that weren’t evil.

It sounded as a bad excuse of a lie.

“Hal”Someone called him.

He turned around and saw Lila Rourke, one of his…allies.

“Rourke” He acknowleged her with a nod but tried to run from her.

“Anthony wants to meet with us” She said.

“Tell him I won’t go”

She nodded after a few seconds of thinking, often she would not hear of that and would drag him to the meeting. But for a reason she seemed to accept his will.

He didn’t want to be with anyone today.

He heard his stomach growling, he hadn’t eaten for four and a half days.

His father had not seen fit to feed him, mostly because he wasn’t regarded as one of the most evil in the Isle.  Dragon Hall had started to publish a list of the most evil students in the school, it was mostly to show off to the other two schools.

His older brothers Hansel and Harald were not better than his father, though they mostly left him alone and most of their time was spent with various girls around the Isle (even with girls like Harriet).

For a moment he considered stealing something from the market, but he knew that they would catch him or if he succeeded they would steal from him before he could even take a bite. Then he decided to go home and pray that no one was there.

“I’m home” He announced as if his family cared. There was no response and he presumed that he was alone, until his father descended the stairs.

Hal decided to remain silent in his place while his father did whatever he was doing but Hans decided to talk to him : “Are you not with Tremaine?”

“No” He said shaking his head and wondering why he was interested but if he asked he would get some kind of punishment.

“Did he get tired of you?”

“No…”

“Good, don’t stay long” Then Hans went out.

It was no secret that his father wanted him out of their house but he needed someone to attend the gun shop they owned since his older brother were doing other kind of activities and didn’t have any brain for counts.

He went to fridge to look if there was anything to eat. There was a note: “ _Don’t think about it-Hansel”_

“Fuck you Hansel”  Hal said taking it off and making a ball of it. He knew that they would punish him but he was hungry and no longer cared of the consequence, in his mind the worst thing was to be without a meal.

He found moldy bread and an almost rotten cheese.

“Good” He muttered as he took a bite.

Then he went to the front, where the gun shop was and sat on a chair to wait for a costumer (there weren’t many but still he had to).

Then Harry Hook entered, they were on “good terms” and so he didn’t flinch (much).

“What do you want Hook?”

“Why?  Can’t visit?”

“Hell no”

Harry smiled and raised his hook “I only want to know where my sister is”

“CJ?  She is at Auradon” Hal said with a smirk.

The pirate rolled his eyes and waited. Then Hal said “I don’t know where Harriet is”

“Sad…I thought she was with one of your brothers”

Hal laded his head and started to think…there was no way they could be with her, was there?  He was sure that Harriet was going to meet with Anthony.

But Anthony called a meeting with the gang.

“I really don’t know where Harriet is” He muttered and then said aloud “It’s not like I care where she is…I’m not in her gang”

Harry seemed convinced and made a mark with his hook on the table but then left.

“ _At least he didn’t steal money this time_ _”_ Hal thought and put his cheeks between his hands. Then his stomach growled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this :)  
> I didn't have much time to write this so forgive me if you feel this one too short.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'm going to post the next one.  
> But I hope you liked it.


End file.
